Jun-A266 (AAO)
Jun-A266 is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as a part of Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Jun was born in 2524 on Tyumen, New Harmony. Originally conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, he served with Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552, filling the role of the team's Rifleman. Early Life Childhood Born Ying Jun (鹰军) to parents Ying Jian (鹰箭) and Chanda Darzi, he grew up in the sprawling agrarian region outlying , just beyond the suburbs of a crowded, multicultural city. As a small child, he impressed his family by learning to talk several months before expected and soon established that he was physically superior to other children his age. An only child, he was doted on by his mother but driven by his father, who hoped to send Jun to one of New Harmony's prestigious military schools; a former sniper who saw action during many anti-Insurrectionist conflicts, Ying Jian foresaw that the UNSC would only continue to fight the insurgents, and took pride in preparing his son for the coming war. This belief prompted many an argument between husband and wife, as Chanda held more pacifistic views, but she allowed Jian to teach their son many useful skills despite his young age. When he entered kindergarten, Jun surprised his teachers with his unusually disciplined behavior, as well as his keen intellect. On his sixth birthday, Jian gave him a handcrafted longbow and taught him to shoot, and was pleased at how quickly Jun learned to not only hit targets, but to hit the center. In April 2530, disaster struck as the Covenant Empire descended upon New Harmony, purging the planet's human population through a series of invasions to be finalized by ritual glassing. Ying Jian attempted to see his family safely to a nearby evac point, but died when another terrified citizen gunned him down; due to the limited space on transports, not everyone would make it out, and panic had driven many citizens to murder in the name of self-preservation. While Chanda tried to run away, Jun went berserk and began beating the murderer with the bow Jian had made him, and broke it to pieces. In all the confusion, he was unable to find Chanda again, and was forced onto one of the transports by a UNSC Army trooper. As the transport took off and gained altitude, Jun watched helplessly as the evac zone was swarmed by Covenant infantry. Conscription and Training Withdrawal from Operation: PROMETHEUS First Operations Outside Alpha Company Noble Team First Operations with Noble Team Temporary Reassessment Battle of Reach Capture and Imprisonment After parting ways with Noble Team, Jun escorted Dr. Halsey to via Pelican dropship. However, their Pelican was spotted by Banshee patrols half a klick from the entrance, and Jun was forced to put down the damaged aircraft in an adjacent forest clearing. As numerous Covenant forces closed in on them, Jun decided not to risk continuing on foot and being cornered, and hid Dr. Halsey near the crash site and instructed her to hold position for ten minutes and then make a run for CASTLE Base. He headed off towards CASTLE Base, making sure the Covenant would pick up on his trail. Upon detecting enemy infantry moving to cut him off from the entrance, he switched directions, feigning desperation, but in reality, intentionally led the Covenant forces away from Dr. Halsey's path to CASTLE Base. He managed to do this long enough for her to make it inside undetected, and after leading a long false trail, Jun was captured by the Covenant almost an hour after the crash. Jun had expected the Covenant to kill him, and fought them off until he was subdued by several Sangheili. Their reason for keeping him alive soon became apparent; one of the Sangheili found a mysterious tier-1 artifact in Jun's sniper rifle kit, and assumed he was running off with it because he was able to unlock its unknown functions. In reality, Jun hadn't even known he was carrying it, and didn't realize that Dr. Halsey had surreptitiously slipped it on his person in case there was a chance that he would be captured. Nor was he aware that the artifact was nothing more than a blank Forerunner storage unit, one of hundreds she had found at ONI Sword Base. Jun was taken off Reach and held on board the battlecruiser Outcast's Revenge along with many civilian and UNSC scientists held captive in the brig. When Reach was glassed the next day, the Outcast's Revenge headed out-system to the Covenant prison world Heretic's Tribulation, in a remote system where the Covenant's POWs were held for various reasons. Jun was assigned with Dr. Thomas Martel, a UNSC scientist who had been previously researching Forerunner technology on Sigma Octanus IV. They were given several tier-1 artifacts to decrypt, and the two became friends through their period of captivity. Escape and Return to Earth Later Life Return to Active Duty Covert Operations Reassignment Personality and Traits References Category:Alpha Company